


getting in deep oneshots and other fun things, presented by mr. grimm

by rawsewage



Category: Getting In Deep
Genre: GOD IM GAY, M/M, how the fuck do i tag shit, i didnt edit this sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawsewage/pseuds/rawsewage
Summary: Watch as Grimmbot just totally loses it over a series about two men, and one of those dudes gets eaten sometimes by the other dude!





	1. four dogs

**Author's Note:**

> yo so this aint an original work btw its just that there should be a fandom tag but there is none.... Getting In Deep, Louis and Will all belong to @peachnewt on deviantart/tumblr/ao3! go give their stuff a read please!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassingly enough, Louis dreams of domestic life.

The relationship between William James Rowe and Louis Patriarch was an odd one. No one ever expected the two agents to get along. No one expected them to repair their acquaintanceship after Will had punched Louis. No one expected them to become friends. But Will had managed to awkwardly flop/waddle his way into Louis's heart and proceeded to soften him a little bit. And Louis softened and proceeded to try and care a little more. No one expected him to try to care about Will's hobbies or favorite TV shows. No one expected Will to go wide-eyed with shock when he finally figured out that Louis had nothing to do with himself outside of work, and Will would think to himself, "no fucking wonder you're depressed!". 

If no one expected them to become friends, you can only imagine how they reacted when Louis and Will became lovers. 

Will would never use the word "lovers". He'd say "boyfriend", "we're dating", and "partner in crime", particularly that last one. After years of failed relationships, Will wanted a lot out of this one, and never dared to ask for much of it. He viewed himself and Louis as the action movie heroes, who would share a quick kiss before kicking some enemy ass, the type of relationship that ran off of adrenaline and physical contact. He wanted to do so much with Louis - ripped directly from fanfiction he had read and movies he had watched. Secretly making out when they were supposed to be on duty. Stolen glances, stolen kisses, high expectations.  
He wanted to have sex. He wanted to make love to Louis. But when you looked at how many times Louis got far too nervous and called it off before Will's hands strayed anywhere near his waist, his chances seemed dismal. But, that was okay.  
He was afraid of marriage. Will would never admit it, but he'd panic and probably start crying out of fear if Louis ever gave him an engagement ring. There's too much of a chance that Louis would stab him in the back and cheat.  
Louis's nervousness assured him, in a few ways. There was no way this wreck of a person who was scared of sex could ever go outside and decide to have it with someone else.  
Adrenaline, a fast life, one filled with missions and fear and James Bond ideals. 

If you asked Louis, though. 

One doesn't grow up in a household where your parents don't love each other and not feel a little weird about it. His parents tried their best to compensate for their broken marriage but almost deemed it too much to deal with when young baby Dead Name got a hold of the internet and figured out what it was and what it meant to be transgender. There was a void where love should have been a teeming garden, unlike Will's upbringing. Louis wanted to be better than his parents, despite not knowing it consciously.  
Louis dreams of domesticity.  
He dreams of waking up in the morning, not by an alarm clock telling him to get to work, but by the rays of sun shining through the window, and perhaps a dog or a cat meandering in to ask for food. He dreams of not feeling afraid, or having to escape strangling bedsheets, but of holding his lover a bit longer, before kissing him on the forehead, and getting up to make breakfast.  
Louis could not get enough of the word "lover". What a soft, gentle word. He still used the term "boyfriend", either sparingly in a nervous tone, or repeated over and over to him at night to work up the courage to use it more in day to day life. Not to say he didn't like the word "boyfriend". But he loved the word "husband" even more.  
He dreams of silly things. Impossible things, rather. Marriage. The knowledge that Will never intended on leaving him and did love him, and it all wasn't just some prank or dare gone wrong. Of settling down. Moving in together. Maybe they'd get a dog - maybe they'd get two, or three, or four - he just really, really wanted to get a dog at some point. He dreams of dates where he isn't constantly looking over his shoulder, afraid of who will show up. Of time spent with Will where he didn't have a SkySprecht stuck in his ear. Of being able to finally admit, "I just don't think I'll ever want to have sex, it scares me and I'm afraid and I don't want it." Of Will holding him, and it wasn't for a very good reason, it seemed like Will only held him when he needed it, when he was on the verge of collapse, and sometimes Louis just simply wanted to be held when he was perfectly fine.  
He dreams that one day, his job won't control his life, and he'll be able to figure out what the hell he wanted to do with his life before the military destroyed it. He didn't know he dreamed of this, though.  
He dreams of not being afraid of the sun's soft glow, and he wants to share that with someone.  
He wants to adopt a dog.

At the very least, they both knew that they agreed on one thing - a dog would be very necessary to their relationship, because screw you, we want a dog.  
Make that two, I forgot about the part where they loved each other and wanted to compromise, and would stay by each other's side until the end of time if given the chance. But, the dog was more important.


	2. Remember That One SCP Shitpost? I'm Stealing It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signed by Watch One head Martin Zachs and co-signed by Watch Two head Cetz (against his will), this is the comprehensive list of actions Watch Two members are no longer allowed to take. 
> 
> EDIT: This list has now been re-implemented and signed by the new Watch One head, Christopher Tzarkoff.

    1. Cetz is no longer allowed to hire employees based off of how bad for them he feels. 
    2. Cetz is no longer allowed to hire field agents without first having them pass a background check by Watch One. 
    3. Watch Two employees are banned from petitioning for things that do not revolve around employees, poor workplace conditions, or unions - any petition deemed “frivolous” will be thrown out (ex; a hot tub.)
    4. Watch Two employees must run all fundraisers through a higher up to prevent them from buying another hot tub. 
    5. Agent Patriarch is not allowed to use the coffee machine after 10 PM. 
    6. All Watch employees face suspension or termination for stealing animals to be used in lab experiments. 
    7. No Watch employees are permitted to bring animals to work. 
    8. Agent Rowe is allowed to bring his dog to work. His name is Solo, and he’s very adorable and well behaved, so he is a welcome exception to the rule. 
    9. Agent Carmichael is no longer allowed to operate blowtorches. 
    10. All Watch Two employees are not allowed to stay on Watch Two premises for over three days, unless in case of lockdown or natural disaster, or any other circumstance that would make leaving unsafe. 
    11. All Watch Two equipment must be cleaned at least weekly or when used. This counts the sink in the break room. 
    12. Agent Patriarch is only allowed <strike>5</strike> <strike>4</strike> 3 cups of coffee from the communal coffee machine in Watch Two’s break room. 
    13. Doctor Rachel Sampson and all future Med Tech heads are required to remain blood-free as often as possible. 
    14. Doctor Rachel Sampson and all future Med Tech heads are required to keep organs and other body parts where they should be. Exposing a fellow Watch employee to gore will be considered workplace harassment. 
    15. Agent Patriarch is no longer allowed to bring his own coffee.
    16. Watch employees are not permitted to put trackers on one another. 
    17. Agent Patriarch is no longer allowed to bring his own mugs. 
    18. Posting about work on social media is considered a breach of information and is banned. 
    19. Agent Patriarch’s belongings must be checked daily for coffee. 
    20. Watch Two employees are banned from smuggling coffee into the building with the intents of delivering it to Agent Patriarch. 
    21. Agent Carmichael is no longer allowed to tamper with personal Watch Employee files, such as video game save states. 
    22. Agent Carmichael is no longer allowed to tamper with personal Watch Employee electronics.
    23. **COFFEE IS BANNED FROM WATCH TWO. **
    24. The coffee ban no longer applies.
    25. Agents Carmichael and Chang must be supervised when interacting to prevent “scheming”.
    26. Doctor Rachel Sampson is no longer allowed to reference the book “Frankenstein” by Mary Shelley or any other spinoffs of the story. It frightens employees. 
    27. Agent Chang may not wear shoes with technological implements. 
    28. Agent Chang _can_ wear roller skates, but any other augment to her shoes is not allowed. 
    29. Doctor Rachel Sampson and Cetz are required to have at least 5 hours of REM sleep nightly.
    30. Agents Carmichael and Chang are no longer allowed in closets together. 
    31. Comments on the nature of Yanif Retten’s “obsession” with Agent Patriarch are forbidden. 
    32. Mentions of “yaoi” are forbidden. 
    33. There may not be more than 10 dessert items within the Watch Two community fridge at a time. 
    34. Security cameras that have not been approved and installed by Watch Two security will be dismantled and destroyed. 
    35. The game “The Sims 4” may not be installed and ran on Watch Two computers or personal computers on Watch Two premises. 
    36. Agents Patriarch and Rowe are banned from “canoodling” on Watch Two premises. 
    37. The celebration of “pride month” and/or “gay pride” may not be accompanied with glitter.
    38. Mentions of “mpreg” are forbidden.
    39. Olivia is no longer allowed to lock people inside of closets. Even if they are together. Even if it for bonding purposes.
    40. Grant is NOT allowed a slushy machine in his office. We are too tired to explain why, and it should be dead obvious.
    41. Nate must leave firearms issued and owned by the Watch in their proper places.
    42. Nate must respect that sometimes we do not want our firearms thoroughly examined and dismantled/remantled.
    43. Employees in Arms tech are not allowed to attempt to recreate weapons from fictional settings.
    44. No Watch employee may attempt to re-create lightsabers.
    45. Lightsaber battles are banned from Watch Two premises.
    46. In case of a lockdown, any activity that could cause harm to another person is not allowed, such as “WWE wrestling”.
    47. Watch members may not bring their children with them on missions. The child must be left with other family or with a different guardian, or if needed, a safehouse provided by the Watch.
    48. Watch members may not have any family accompany them on missions.
    49. Watch members are no longer allowed to summon demons.
    50. Watch members may not attempt to summon “Martin Zachs, King Of Evil”.


End file.
